


Hello, Old Friend

by dragonydreams



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonydreams/pseuds/dragonydreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oz brings something back into Giles' life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2011 [](http://summer-of-giles.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://summer-of-giles.livejournal.com/)**summer_of_giles**

Title: Hello, Old Friend  
Author: Elisabeth  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Giles, Oz (friendship)  
Summary: Oz brings something back into Giles' life.  
Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over these characters. I am merely borrowing them from Joss et al.  
Spoilers/Timeline: n/a  
Distribution: My site, my LJ, the usual lists, anyone with previous permission. Anyone else - just ask.  
Feedback: Yes please! It makes me happy and keeps me writing.  
Betas: [](http://angelskuuipo.livejournal.com/profile)[**angelskuuipo**](http://angelskuuipo.livejournal.com/)  
Notes: Written for 2011 [](http://summer-of-giles.livejournal.com/profile)[**summer_of_giles**](http://summer-of-giles.livejournal.com/)

 

It was nearly midnight and Giles was alone in the Sunnydale High library, again. Well, to be more accurate, he was the only human in the library. There was also a werewolf locked up in the book cage, currently pacing and growling.

He'd been doing that for some time now, the growling, and it was starting to wear on Giles' nerves.

"Look, I know that it must be awfully boring for you to be confined in such a small space for hours on end, but you - the human you - knows that this is for the best. Really." Giles removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. Muttering to himself, he said, "And now I'm talking to a bloody werewolf."

Replacing his glasses, he looked around the room, knowing that he wasn't going to be able to concentrate on his reading for the time being.

His eyes landed on the end of a guitar case mostly hidden behind the circulation desk and his heart gave a sudden lurch. Oh, how he missed playing the guitar!

Slowly, he got to his feet and went to the guitar case. He lifted it to rest on the counter and carefully lifted the lid. He felt a stab of guilt for touching the young man's instrument without his permission, but then continued to take the guitar in his hands.

Settling back in his chair, Giles began to play, growing more confident with every strum of the strings. He became so lost in the music that he didn't even notice that Oz had stopped growling and now was lying completely still, as if he were listening to the private concert.

Giles fell asleep with the guitar beneath his fingers on the research table.

Come morning, Giles was awakened when something moved beneath his hand. He startled awake immediately to find Oz holding his guitar.

Before Giles could thoroughly trip over his tongue to apologize, Oz said, "You know, I thought I'd heard music during the night."

Giles gaped at him. "You're not upset?"

Oz shrugged. "Guitars are meant to be played. Speaking of, didn't know you did."

"Oh, um, yes. I don't. I mean, I did, just not anymore." Giles removed his glasses while pulling a handkerchief from his pocket and began to clean them.

"Why not?"

"I became Buffy's Watcher," Giles answered, as if it should have been obvious.

"And that means you can't play anymore?" Oz cocked his head and raised an eyebrow. "I'd think that would mean you need it more now than ever."

"Perhaps, yes." Giles couldn't help agreeing, quietly.

Placing the guitar back in its case, Oz promised, "I'll make sure I always bring it when staying at the Library Inn."

"Please don't tell the others," Giles requested. "I can't take the mockery, not about this."

"They won't hear anything from me."

"Thank you." Oz nodded his acknowledgement. "No, really Oz. Thank you."

"Maybe sometime you can play when I'm me, and not the wolf."

"It would be my pleasure."

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written July 23, 2011.


End file.
